


Remember: Together

by veeeeeeeenn



Category: Stray Kids, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 15:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veeeeeeeenn/pseuds/veeeeeeeenn
Summary: In which Han Jisung and Lee Minho reminisce their memories at their dream wedding





	Remember: Together

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is also published at Wattpad under the same title but my username is definitely not the same.
> 
> Here's the link.
> 
> https://my.w.tt/m1Iikf5BF6
> 
> i know this is kind of useless because you already read this in here but whatever.

"Minho! Nasa'n ka na ba?" pansampung tanong ko sa harap ng cellphone ko. Tawag ako nang tawag, 'di naman sinasagot. Jusko, nasi-stress ako sa lalakeng 'to.

Kanina ko pa kasi siya hinahanap. Kung saan-saan na naman yata nagsususuot. Ang sabi niya excited siya sa reception, e. Tapos siya pa 'yung wala sa venue? Kapal ng apog. Bibigwasan ko talaga siya mamaya.

Magsa-sampung minuto na akong naghihitay rito sa labas ng venue. Nagt-text kasi ako na dito ko na lang siya hihintayin, pero 'di man lang nag-reply 'yung gago. Kung 'di ko lang mahal 'yun, naku.

Magti-text na sana ulit ako sa kaniya nang may nakita akong kotseng paparating. Ayos, dumating din ang pinakaabangang bisita. More like, bwisita. Punyeta.

Tumigil ang kotse sa harapan ko. Mga 1 foot sa harap ko, ganon. Napatingin naman ako sa bintana at nakita kong kinakabahan ang nasa loob. Kinatok ko ang bintana at bumukas naman ito.

Ngumiti ako nang pagkalawak-lawak sa kaniya. "Bumaba ka na."

Napalunok naman siya at unti-unting isinara ang bintana. Umatras ako ng ilang hakbang at hinintay siyang makalabas. Mabilisan naman ang mga kilos niya at ilang segundo lang ay nasa harap ko na siya. Kinakabahan yata. Kabahan talaga siya, jusko nakailang text at tawag ako sa kaniya, at ni hindi man lang niya pinansin 'yung mga 'yun. Umiinit ang ulo ko sa lalaking ito.

"Hehe," tawa niya pagkarating sa harap ko. Nagkakamot pa ng batok. "Hi babe."

"Babe mo mukha mo. 'Di tayo talo. Pumasok ka na nga ro'n!" sabi ko nang walang ka-ekspre-ekspresiyon. Bato lang.

"Grabe naman. Pakyu ka, a. May kinuha lang ako sa bahay kaya na-late ako." Hinalughog niya ang dalang bag at may kinuha rito. Isang box na pula. Inabot niya 'to sa akin. "Oh, ito!"

"Huh? Ano 'yan?" naguguluhang tanong ko. Pero kinuha ko naman 'yung box na binigay niya. "Sa ganito lang, ang tagal mong hinanap? Ano ba ginamit mo sa paghahanap, ha, Minho? 'Yang ilong mo?"

Pinukulan naman niya ako ng masamang tingin. 'Yung parang dapat no'ng last year pa ako namatay.

"Tangina mo talaga, Han Jisung. Mamaya mo na buksan 'yan, bwisit." At pumasok na siya ng venue nang nagdadabog. Napailing na lang ako at napangiti. Lee Minho, Lee Minho. Ang cute mo talaga.

Tumambay muna ako sa labas ng mga 3 minutes kasi pinaglalaruan ko 'yung box na binigay niya. Ano kaya ang laman nito? Gusto ko na tuloy buksan. Bakit ko ba kasi inaway ang gagong 'yun?

Nang wala nang magawa sa labas ay isinuksok ko na lang sa bulsa ng coat ko 'yung box at pumasok na ako. Tawa ang naabutan ko sa loob ng venue. Tawa niya. At tawa ng ibang bisita. Anong nangyayari?

Maglalakad na sana ako papunta sa table ko kanina, na nasa harap, no'ng bigla akong tinawag ni Minho.

"Oy, Han Jisung. My bebe! Maupo ka ro'n sa puwesto mo at may ikukwento ako." At tumawa siya. Ulit. "Pinipilit kasi ako ng mga bisita na magkwento."

Wala na nga akong nagawa at mabilisang pumunta sa table ko. Tinignan kasi ako nang masama no'ng naglakad ako pero mabagal.

Nang makaupo ako ay nagsimula na siyang magkuwento. Naalala ko ang kuwentong 'to. Lahat naman yata ng memories namin naaalala ko.

"Best of luck!" Ginulo ko ang buhok niya habang tumatawa. 'Yung mukha niya kasi ang epic.

"'Lul. Tigilan mo ako, Jisung ha?!" Inirapan niya ako saka padabog na inalis ang kamay ko sa ulo niya. "Sana 'di ka makapasa."

Napatigil ako. Nanlalaki ang mga mata. "Aba, grabe naman 'yan! Ginaganiyan mo na ako? Grabe. Ang sakit." Humawak ako sa dibdib ko, kunwari sumakit ang puso. Para mas feel.

"Pagkatapos ng lahat ng pinagsamahan natin? Gaganiyanin mo lang ako? Aba, sana 'di na lang kita nakilala, huy!"

Tumalikod siya sa akin. Ay wow, ang saya niya. Kitang nagi-emote pa ako rito.

"Pumasok ka na nga, Jisung! Naiirita lang ako sa pagmumukha mo, eh," sabi niya habang kumakaway patalikod. At... pumasok na nga siya sa classroom nila. 'Tong baklang 'to talaga. Joke. Lalake. Lalake 'yan. Nakakabanas. Alam mo 'yun?

Pumasok na rin ako sa classroom namin para kumuha ng exam. Confidence lang dala ko ngayon slash kapal ng mukha para mangopya. What is aral po?

Nasa kalagitnaan ako ng pagsagot(as if) ng exam noong may nakakuha ng atensiyon ko:

46\. In 2 to 3 sentences, explain what would you feel if you end up marrying your bestfriend.

Ang taray ng tanong. At ayoko sagutan. Ew. Ako, magpapakasal sa impaktong 'yun? Baka kami pa pagsimulan ng World War 3. 'Wag na, uy.

I skipped 46 at ipinagpatuloy na lang 'yung exam. 20 minutes na lang natitira sa oras at may 1/4 pa akong sasagutan. Bahala na.

Kinuha ko ang papel ng katabi ko't tinignan ang mga sagot. Jusko, wala pa nga sa kalahati ang sagot ng taong 'to. Ibinalik ko ang papel sa katabi kong nanlalaki ang mata. Ibinaling ko naman ang atensiyon ko sa papel na nasa unahan ko. Sana makita ko mga answers niya.

Sana.

Sana rin dumating na ang demonyong 'yun. Kanina pa tapos ang exam, bakit hanggang ngayon wala pa rin siya?! It's been almost 30 minutes. Hello? Gugutumin niya ba ako?

"Naalala mo ba 'yun, Jisung? 'Yung paghihintay mo sa akin sa gate tapos ang ending nasa bahay na pala ako." Tumawa siya na parang baliw - erase that parang. "Tapos no'ng lunes, 'di mo ako pinansin?"

Lumapit siya sa akin at binatukan ako. Gusto ko rin siyang batukan. Pero nakakahiya sa mga bisita. Dream wedding 'to namin, tapos babatukan ko siya? Hello? Hindi naman ako gano'n ka-sama, slight lang. Bumalik na siya sa pwesto niya kanina at pinagpatuloy ang napakahabang speech niya.

"So, tapos alam niyo ba, ang sweet niyan ni Jisung. naalala mo 'yung time na wala akong kasama sa bahay?"

Oo, tandang tanda ko pa.

Ano ba 'to. Kanina pa ako doorbell nang doorbell pero 'di pa rin niya binubuksan. Nakakairita na. Ayoko rin namang sumigaw dahil alas dos na ng umaga, at magigising ang mga kapitbahay niya kapag sumigaw ako. Nagdoorbell ulit ako, baka sakaling marinig niya na.

Naghintay ako ng ilang minuto bago may marinig na parang may nagbukas ng pinto. And finally, binuksan niya na!

"lEE MINHO, ALAM MO BANG MAGTITRENTA MINUTOS NA AKONG NAGDO-DOORBELL DITO, BAKit ka nakatalukbong...?" Nawala 'yung inis ko. Napalitan ng pagkalito. Ano ang nangyari sa kaniya?

"Natatakot ako, Jisung!" At niyakap niya ako. Shit, ang higpit. How to breathe? Jusko. Itinulak ko siya nang marahan kaso parang linta siya kung kumapit kaya napalakas 'yung tulak ko. Kaya ang ending, nasa lapag siya ngayon. Parang maiiyak na.

Agad akong napalapit sa kaniya, at ako naman ang yumakap sa kaniya ngayon. "I'm sorry. Napalakas 'yung tulak ko." Hinagod ko 'yung likod niya. Napapakalma kasi siya no'n. Naiyak na siya ng tuluyan, eh. "Tahan na."

Hikbi lang niya ang maririnig ngayon sa buong bahay. Nasa harap pa rin kami ng pintuan niya at nababahala akong baka may pumasok bigla kaya kumalas muna ako sa kaniya at isinara ang pinto. Pinapunta ko siya sa kusina at pinainom ng tubig. Medyo tumahan naman na siya kaya naglakas loob na akong magtanong, "Anong problema? Bakit ka natatakot?"

"Spiders."

Yumakap siya ulit sa akin. Tsansing na 'to ah, aba.

Pero, shit. May phobia siya sa gagamba! Buti pa sana kung ipis lang 'yun pero gagamba, e. One time nga noon may nasagi siyang sapot habang naglalaro kami sa orchard namin. At may gagambang nasama sa sapot na 'yun kaya hinimatay siya.

"Saan? Sabihin mo."

"My room. Sa closet. At nawala na siya ro'n, Jisung!" Humagulgol na naman ulit siya pagkatapos sabihin kung saan niya nakita ang gagamba.

Inalo ko siya at pinatahan, ulit. Niyakap ko na lang siya ng mahigpit hanggang sa makatulog siya sa balikat ko. No'ng nakatulog na siya, iniakyat ko na siya sa kwarto niya. Nahirapan pa nga ako kasi ang bigat bigat bigat bigat niya. Na-mention ko ba na ang bigat niya talaga?

"Binantayan mo ako no'n, at hindi ka natulog. O ewan ko lang, 'yan sabi mo sa akin eh," pagpapatuloy niya. "Wala ka na rin namang magagawa, diba? Kasi sinabihan ka nina Mommy na bantayan ako." At pagkatapos no'n tumawa siya. Baliw talaga. Ano bang gagawin ko rito?

Nakitawa rin ang mga bisita kahit ang ilan sa kanila 'di gets mga pinagsasasabi ng babaeng 'to, dahil kumakain sila o nagsi-cellphone. Aba, ang pa-plastic.

Tumigil siya bigla sa pagtawa, at ako lang yata ang nakapansin dito. Ang iba kasi, tumatawa pa rin kahit mahigit tatlong minuto nang humupa ang tawanan. Ang iba naman, bumalik na sa kani-kanilang ginagawa kanina.

Tumingin siya sa akin, mata sa mata. Inilayo niya muna ang mic mula sa bibig niya saka huminga nang malalim. Ginawa niya ito ng tatlong beses. Parang naghahanda ng sasabihin. 'Yung nakaka-touch talaga. Pagkatapos no'n, inilapit na niya nang muli ang mic sa kaniyang bibig. Nakita kong ibinubuka niya ang kaniyang bibig, naga-alangang magsalita. Pero lumipas ang ilang segundo ay naglakas loob itong magsalita.

"Naalala mo rin ba 'yung time na we have something to confess to one another?" Naiiyak na siya. Ramdam ko ang emosiyong umaapaw ngayon sa kaniya. Nakangiti siya habang nakatingin sa akin at nagpatuloy lang sa pagsasalita.

"Kabadong-kabado ako no'n. Alam mo ba Jisung, sobrang nag-ayos ako no'n kahit sa 7-11 lang naman tayo magkikita at nasa tapat lang ng school." Tumawa siyang bahagya saka muling nagsalita. "Kaya nga napatanong ka kung bakit parang ang gara kong tignan. Tapos nagtanong ko pa kung may ka-date ako pagkatapos. Gusto nga sana kitang sagutin na, meron nga. Tapos ikaw 'yun. Kaso may hiya pa naman ako ng slight."

Tama na. Please, tigil na. Dahil naalala ko nga 'yun. Naalala ko 'yung mismong mga salitang nagmula sa mga bibig natin.

"O, parang ang pogi mo ngayon, a. May date ka mamaya, 'no?" tanong ko sa kaniya bago pa naman siya nakalapit nang tuluyan sa akin.

Umupo siya sa tabi ko. Parang 'di niya narinig sinabi ko kanina sa kaniya.

"Oy!"

"Oo na, narinig kita! 'Wag mo nang ulitin. Kairita ka ah," asik niya.

Humarap siya sa akin at tinitigan ako direkta sa mata. "Uhh, ano. A-ano palang sasabihin mo?"

Ay, oo nga pala. 'Yung ipinunta namin dito. Sabi ko kasi sa kaniya kanina sa school na may sasabihin ako. Sakto rin na meron siyang gustong sabihin sa akin. Kaya napagdesisyunan namin na mag-usap dito.

"Ikaw muna. Baka may lakad ka pa eh," sabi ko.

"Wala naman akong ibang pupuntahan. Sige na, ikaw na mauna."

At napunta kami sa limang minutong diskusiyon kung sino ang mauuna. Pero sa huli, ako pa rin ang unang magsasalita.

"Oo na! Ako na magsasalita." Umayos ako ng upo at bumuntong hininga.

"Aleisha, ano kasi. Paano ba 'to. Ah, ano. Uhh-"

Bigla siyang sumigaw, "Sabihin mo na!"

"Aba, teka lang kasi. Nagbi-build up pa lang confidence ko! Siraan ng moment?" Inirapan niya lang ako. Hanep.

"Minho. I love you-" Hindi ko natapos ang pagsasalita kasi may biglang humarurot na motor ang dumaan. Kagigil, jusko. Tumayo ako at sisigawan sana 'yung driver ng motor kaso nahagip ng mata ko ang mukha ni Minho. Gulat na gulat. May nasabi ba akong mali?

"A-anong sabi mo, Jisung?" Magsasalita na sana ako pero naunahan niya akong magsalita. "Alam mo bang pinapangarap kong marinig ang mga 'yan mula sa'yo?

"Nako, Jisung. Teka, naiiyak ako. Bakit hindi mo agad sinabi? Edi nawala 'yung purpose ng lahat ng paghahanda ko kagabi para sa sasabihin ko sa'yo ngayon. Jisung, mahal din kita. Mahal na mahal. 'Yan ang gusto kong sabihin sa'yo ngayon. Pero, naunahan mo ako eh. Kaloka ka. Akala ko nga noon, imposible akong magkagusto sa'yo. Totoo naman, kaso minahal kita agad eh. Walang gusto-gusto. Na-realize ko na lang na maha-"

Pinutol ko na ang mga sasabihin pa niya. Shet, ang laking rebelasiyon nito. Pero kahit ayoko siyang makitang masaktan, I need to break his moment. And his heart.

"Minh, teka muna. Hin- hindi kita mahal."

"Ha?"

"Naputol 'yung sasabihin ko sana kanina. Lintik kasi na driver, eh." Pagpapaliwanag ko.

"But I heard it crystal clear! You said 'I love you'!"

"Hindi pa nga sabi tapos. At tatapusin ko na 'yun ngayon. Minho, what was I going to say kanina is, I love your brother. I love Hyunjin. Sobrang mahal. At magpapatulong sana ako sa kaniya."

Nakita ko kung paano nadurog ang puso niya. Kitang-kita ko kung paanong sa iisang luha lang ay ramdam mo ang sakit. Hindi ko kayang makita siyang ganito. Naiiyak na rin tuloy ako.

"Minho, I'm sorry. I'm very sorry." Lumapit ako sa kaniya at yayakapin sana pero lumayo siya. Iwinaksi niya rin ang mga kamay ko.

Pinunasan niya ang mga luhang kanina pa tumutulo sa pisngi niya. "Okay lang, Jisung. Kahit masakit, okay lang. Ako rin naman ang may kasalanan. Nagsalita agad ako kahit hindi ka pa tapos.

"Pero, Jisung. Please, 'wag lang 'yung kapatid ko. Bakit sa lahat ng tao, siya pa?"

I pursed my lips, at mahinang nagsalita, "Pero siya ang mahal ko. I'm so sorry."

"Wala na ba talagang may magpapabago sa itinitibok niyang puso mo?"

Umiling ako. Hindi ko magawang makapagsalita. I felt guilty. Dahil sa nasaktan ko ang bestfriend ko.

Ngumiti siya. A broken smile. 'Yung kapag nakita ko pa lang alam mo nang ang sakit ng nararamdaman niya, at pati ikaw nasasaktan din.

"Wala na akong magagawa. Sige, tutulungan kita. But please, be happy." At pagkatapos no'n, tumayo siya at iniwanan ako. Kasabay ng pagtulo ng luha ko, ay ang paglabas ng isang crew at sinabing bawal ang tambay sa labas ng store. Sarap sapakin.

Napabalik ako sa realidad no'ng nagsalita siyang muli. Pero ngayon, may diin ang bawat salita niya.

"Jisung, I know na naalala mo lahat ng mga sinabi ko ngayon. And I want you to not forget about them. Kalimutan mo na ako, pero 'wag ang mga ala-ala natin. Kahit 'di mo na ako makilala, basta alalahanin mo lang ang mga 'yun. I'll be glad.

"At isa pa. Pakatandaan mo 'yung sinabi ko sa'yo noon. Be happy. And I will be too. Alam ko namang masaya ka ngayon, dahil natupad na ang pangarap mo. Ang maikasal sa kakambal ko - Hi, Hyunjin, pakyu ka. Kaya masaya na rin ako. Napakasaya. Kahit hindi man naging tayo, at least connected pa rin tayo sa isa't isa. Best friend na kita, naging brother-in-law pa. O diba? Pero mas masisiyahan sana ako kung naging tayo. Epal 'yang kapatid ko. Joke.

"'Yun nga. Dylan, I still love you. But you know what, I've learnt that I'd be happier if I let you go. Kaya nga 10 years ago, tinulungan kita sa kapatid ko. Na parang wala lang naman kasi magkakilala naman na kayo at malapit din sa isa't isa. Pero, hindi ibig sabihin no'n na hindi na kita mahal. Hanggang ngayon pa rin naman. Wala naman na akong magagawa pa eh. Tandaan mo na lang palagi na, mahal kita. At hinding-hindi mababago 'yun. Mayroon nga lang makakahigit sa pagmamahal na meron ako ngayon sa'yo. Pero malayo pa siguro 'yun. Kaya for the mean time, aasikasuhin ko muna mga pusa ko. Malibang man lang hanggang sa makita ang the one. Biro lang. Tumawa kayo.

"Ititigil ko na siguro ang pagsasalita. Napatagal na, o. Ito na lang. Salamat sa lahat, Dylan. Nandito lang ako palagi sa tabi-tabi. Kapag kailangan mo ako, narito lang ako. Pero 'wag lang sa pera, wala rin ako no'n." Then he laughed, ending the speech. Pumunta na rin siya sa upuan niya dapat. Pero bumalik ulit siya sa harap kasi may nakalimutan yatang sabihin

"Bago ko makalimutan. Jisung, 'yung ibinigay ko sa'yo kanina. Pwede mo nang buksan." Ngumiti siya at bumalik na talaga sa puwesto niya.

Kinapa ko ang coat ko para hanapin ang box. 'Di ko naman kasi alam 'yung specific na bulsang pinaglagyan ko. Humigit-kumulang isang minuto kong kinaoa 'yung coat ko para lang mahanao 'yung box. At ngayon, hawak ko na ito. Inilagay ko ito sa aking harap. Itinuntong ko sa mesa, sa ibabaw ng table napkin. Ayaw ko kasing madumihan. Nagdadalawang-isip pa ako kung bubuksan ko ba o hindi. Naka-ilang abot-bawi rin ako ng kamay sa pagdadalawang-isip.

Bumuntong-hininga ako. Inabot kong muli 'yung box at pinakiramdaman ang magaspang na ibabaw nito. Unti-unti kong itinaas ang takip. Bumungad sa akin ang isang maliit na card.

Binasa ko ang nakasulat doon, "For Jisung."

Napangiti ako nang wala sa oras. Ang pangit talaga ng sulat-kamay ng mokong na 'yun. Pero at least, 'di printed. Effort kung effort.

Isinantabi ko muna ang card at tinignan na talaga kung ano ang laman ng box na 'yun.

Isang kwintas.

Isang gintong kwintas na may pendant na isang sirang compass. Ito 'yung gustong-gusto kong kwintas na nahablot ng snatcher sa may palengke. Hindi ko alam na nasa kaniya pala ito.

Binuksan ko ang compass. Sinipat ko ang bawat detalye ng kwintas na binigay niya. Saulo ko pa rin ang itsura ng kwintas na 'to. Hindi nagbago.

Napatalon ako sa gulat nang may tumapik sa balikat ko habang ini-enjoy ang paghaplos ng kwintas. Si Minho pala.

"Ibibigay ko sana sa'yo 'yan no'ng magko-confess ako. Kaso gago ka sinaktan mo 'ko kaya nakalimutan kong ibigay 'yan sa'yo. Wala sana akong planong ibigay pa 'yan kaso alam kong mahalaga yan sa'yo. Kaya ayan." Deretsong sabi niya.

"Thank you, Minho. Kaya love kita, e," sagot ko.

Napa-iling naman siya. "Sumbong kita kay Hyunjin," sabi niyang nakangiti. At alam ko sa mga oras na 'yun ay abot na sa mga mata niya ang mga ngiting ipinakita niya sa akin.

Ang saya lang na makita siyang hindi na nasasaktan. Kahit hindi naging tayo, at least ako ang naging best friend mo. Okay na 'yun, kesa sa iba na hindi nga pinapansin ng mga crush nila. 

I love you, my bestfriend. And I'm happy for you, Lee Minho. I really am.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever fanfic for stray kids. i do hope that you enjoyed this


End file.
